


Tangles

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [18]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>After <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/819558">not-so-successful attempts</a> to tame Daisy's hair, Chris wants to do better next time.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangles

He's so engrossed in the video that he doesn't notice Darren coming in the room until he feels the warmth of palms settling on his shoulders.

"You know I told you that 'I learned this from YouTube' isn't a particularly reassuring line, right?"

Chris looks up from the screen to Darren's face lit up with a warm smile and he frowns.

"I just want to know how to do this," he sighs, "You had Cerina teach you, my Mom's hardly going to know the fine points."

"You could've just asked me, you know?"

"We both know how it turned out the last time you tried to teach me anything," Chris snorts, "Somehow, I figured that was a bad idea."

"So you're going to learn the theory only?" Darren glances to the screen, "I mean, even with the sais, you practiced, didn't you?"

"I didn't get that far in planning this," Chris grumbles, then looks back up to Darren, "Though, your hair is getting pretty long…"

"You want to practice girl hair styles on my hair."

Darren's face is blank and Chris lifts an eyebrow expectantly, wondering how long it will take Darren to give in to the idea.

"My hair's not long enough for most of those," Darren's eyes sweep over the screen.

"I know."

"So how do you want to practice those on me then?"

"Not those," Chris nods towards the laptop, "But brushing the tangles out so she doesn't freak out on me like the last time…"

His voice drifts off but not before a pleading tone seeps through it.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Darren reaches for the hairbrush that Chris left on the desk, his thumb sliding over the top.

"Be gentle with me?" he asks with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Aren't I always?" Chris laughs, then immediately adds, "Okay, don’t answer that, please."

He takes the hairbrush out of Darren's hand and turns his chair, wondering for a moment if they should move to the couch so they can both be comfortable. Before he can suggest it, though, Darren is already sitting down on Chris' knees with a chuckle and a "I'm only small, this will do" comment.

It's quiet in the room for a while, because Darren's holding his breath to brace himself for the inevitable tugging and Chris because he's debating with himself how to start. They don't get the chance to hesitate too long.

"Daddy!" Daisy bounds into the room, the curls that caused Chris' 'research' bouncing into her eyes, "What are you doing, Papa?"

"I'm going to brush Daddy's hair, DeeDee," Chris answers, smiling softly, "Why are you up already?"

"It's morning," she states matter-of-factly, "Can I help?"

Darren's eyes widen in mock fear and he gets up, holding out one hand to Daisy and tugging Chris up with the other.

"Okay, you two can do your worst," he offers to Chris' surprise, "But no pulling."

He settles on the floor next to the couch and laughs when Daisy giggles happily, taking the hairbrush out of Chris' hand and kneels on the couch above Darren. Chris walks back to the desk and rummages the drawers for a spare hairbrush he remembers Darren leaving behind before.

"No fancy hairstyles either, Chris," Darren warns with an amused tone, "DeeDee, sweetie, can you teach Papa how to brush curls like yours and mine?"

"So that it doesn't hurt so much next time?" she asks solemnly, glancing to Chris who can't help the remorseful blush.

"Exactly," Darren nods and cringes when the hairbrush in Daisy's hand catches against a tangle.

"Come on, Papa," Daisy tugs Chris closer, "I'll show you."

Chris leans down to Darren before he lets Daisy guide him through the task and brushes his lips over Darren's cheek.

"I love you," he whispers.

"You owe me," Darren mutters back and grinds his teeth when the two hairbrushes start taming his messy curls, "I love you, but you totally owe me for this."

Chris only nods and tries to hold back the laugh when he spots Daisy pulling a pink hairclip out of the pocket of her dressing gown. 


End file.
